Come back, my brother
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Thor est désespéré d'essayer de ramener Loki. Pourquoi ce dernier le poignarde-t-il toujours au final sans se soucier de ses sentiments? (Thorki selon vos avis)


**Hello! Voici un rapide OS du point de vue de Thor lorsqu'il tente de convaincre Loki d'arrêter les Chitauri.**

**Avengers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

><p>Le bruit des attaques résonnent dans tes oreilles.<p>

Tu sens la foudre se déchainer dans ton sang, mais tu ne la laisses pas menacer les airs.

Le feu ravage peu à peu chaque rue du quartier que tu dois sécuriser.

C'est la guerre totale, celle que tu dois stopper tout en préservant tout ce qui t'est possible de protéger.

Et travers ce carnage et ce massacre que les Chitauri sont entrain de commettre en toute impunité, il y a _lui_.

Lui, celui qui a tout déclenché, celui qui peut tout arrêter, lui à qui tu avais autrefois donné toute ta confiance.

Devant lui, tu songes avec une certaine ironie qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de confiance, car il est le dieu des mensonges, et confiance ne veut absolument rien dire avec mensonge à côté.

Loki, il s'appelle. Loki le Malin, Loki le Menteur, Loki d'Asgard ou de Jotunheim.

Loki, ton frère que tu as tant pleuré lorsque tu l'as cru disparu, lorsqu'il t'a lâchement abandonné en tombant du pont arc-en-ciel.

C'est ce frère là que tu retiens de force par l'aide de tes mains puissantes. Tu ne le laisseras pas s'échapper, pas cette fois.

Tu l'agrippes par la nuque, tu le serres fortement par l'autre main, et tu l'obliges à te regarder dans les yeux, car tu veux contempler son regard vert.

Ton visage se fige pourtant lorsque tes yeux tombent sur un regard trop bleu pour être normal. Que lui arrive-t-il, à ton frère ?

Ses yeux ont changé de couleur. Il n'a jamais eu les yeux de ta mère et de ton père. Il a toujours eu de beaux yeux expressifs, des yeux verts que tu aimais chercher quand vous étiez enfants. Chaque jour et chaque nuit, tu repensais à ses yeux et tu te consolais ainsi quand tu avais mal, quand tu étais trop seul.

Ses yeux, pourtant, ils ont la couleur du sceptre qu'il tient férocement dans ses mains, c'est le sceptre qui lui donne des nouveaux pouvoirs, c'est le sceptre qui le détruit en réalité.

Tu ne te laisses pas avoir par ses yeux bleus, car tu connais désormais la vérité : Loki n'est pas totalement responsable de ses actes, c'est cette affreuse chose, le Tesseract, qui le tue à petit feu en lui faisant miroiter des vérités qu'il croit avoir besoin de connaitre.

Tu te décides, car tu n'as que ça à faire. Faire appel à l'humanité de ton petit frère, car tu sais qu'il en a une, et qu'il peut encore revenir vers toi, tu sais qu'il peut encore te dire qu'il est ton frère et qu'il veut revenir à Asgard avec toi. Tu dois juste lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

-Regarde, regarde tout autour de toi ! lui hurles-tu alors, persuadé que le vrai Loki, celui que tu aimes, est encore là, qu'il t'entend. Tu crois que le mal se finira avec tes règles ?!

-Il est trop tard. Trop tard pour le stopper, murmure la voix de ton petit frère.

Tu sais qu'il est là, quelque part. Il accepte de voir les dégâts qu'il cause, et ses yeux bleus paraissent presque paniqués. Il est paniqué, dans tes bras, et n'essaye plus de t'échapper.

Il comprend doucement qu'il doit tout arrêter, qu'il le peut, mais il a peur, il hésite. Tu ne veux plus le voir hésiter, car tu peux l'aider. A deux, vous arriverez à stopper ce carnage. Les Chitauri ne seront jamais trop forts pour Thor et Loki d'Asgard.

-Non, on peut tout arrêter ! Tous les deux…, veux-tu le convaincre, l'attrapant plus fort encore.

Il frissonne, tu sens sa souffrance, tu sens ses doutes, tu sens…une douleur à ton abdomen, une douleur qui transperce ton armure ! Un petit poignard, assez petit pour faire des dommages, mais pas assez pour tuer. Loki, encore, il n'a pas voulu te tuer, juste te stopper.

-Les sentiments…, te souffle-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

L'instant d'après, tu es en colère. En colère qu'il t'ait fait croire qu'il t'aimait encore comme son frère, qu'il croyait que tu pouvais l'aider.

Il t'a manipulé, il se fiche de ton cœur en miettes qui refuse de le blesser. Il veut que tu le blesses, il veut perdre ton affection. Soit, tu ne le tueras pas, mais tu le stopperas et le feras souffrir s'il le faut.

Tu es Thor, fils d'Odin et frère désespéré du dieu des mensonges. Et tu trouveras un jour le moyen de le sauver lorsqu'il aura compris qu'il peut ne pas tout perdre.


End file.
